


医生

by linshenyuluemma



Series: 愿逐月华流照君 [4]
Category: all耀 - Fandom, 米耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linshenyuluemma/pseuds/linshenyuluemma
Summary: 提前说明一下美食之间没有感情线





	医生

阿尔弗雷德在王耀往那杯糖分已经高到可以看到凝结的糖霜的茶里加第七块糖的时候轻轻握住了对方纤细的手腕。

“耀，怎么了？”

阿尔弗雷德毫不掩饰自己的担忧，他手中的手腕在微微的颤抖。自从王耀失去记忆以来，尽管大部分的时候他一如既往的从容而坚强，但是有时也会像这样暴露自己的不安和局促。

就比如眼下，那杯茶已经甜到发腻，但是王耀仍然盯着杯子里的甜茶，仿佛那里有一朵花。琥珀色的眸子里波光潋滟，

空洞无物

阿尔弗雷德在等着王耀开口，他放下糖匙，替王耀整了整袖口和衣领，下午茶的时间被任性的皇帝陛下无限期延长。他一向很有耐心，更何况是关于王耀。

那杯茶彻底变冷凝结出糖霜的时候，王耀开了口，声音是前所未有的无力和虚弱，

“我很害怕，阿尔弗雷德……”

“还在为了你失忆的事情烦忧吗？”

阿尔弗雷德长手一伸把王耀揽到怀里，王耀顺势靠在了他的肩上，温顺的阖眼，

“不，你不懂……

我觉得我和这个世界毫不相干。

你们所有人描述的所有过往里都有我，你们都能回忆起我做过的所有事，所有的细节。但是无论你们描述的多么逼真，我也只能隐隐约约觉得有这件事，感觉就像是很久之前粗略看过的小说，不认真看的故事，只看过一次的电影的桥段……

我觉得自己就像是……只有空壳的破布娃娃，肚子被人拿剪刀开了一个洞，棉花都漏了出来……”

“耀，看到你这么痛苦，我真希望代替你承受这一切。”

“不，若是让别人体验一下这种感觉，那真的是……”

王耀却用力认真摇了摇头，

“太残忍了。”

阿尔弗雷德晶蓝色的眼睛里的情绪如同浪潮翻涌。

生平第一次，他觉得他做错了。  
  
  


 

“哦呀呀，尼桑现在可是正在休假哦，就这么被小陛下叫过来可真是让人不爽呢……”

言语间透露着不满的男人有一头显然是精心打理过半长的金发，挑不出一丝破坏主人的美感的杂乱。一身的装扮即使是再妙语连珠的人，也只能在惊讶之后磕磕巴巴的用华丽来形容。最先揪住别人眼球的是脸颊上的胡须，但与其说破坏美感，倒不如说，因为它们才不至于让这张脸的主人被错认为是某个贵族小姐。

单就这身打扮来看，男人绝对称得上是贵族中的贵族，不过这时做的事情却完全没有半点贵族风度——女仆因为男人抵在墙上的肆意挑逗而涨红了脸，而始作俑者却还在更加放肆的散发着迷人的玫瑰香气。

“嗨，弗朗！”

阿尔弗雷德中气十足的声音从背后传来，趁着弗朗西斯转身的时候，女仆慌张的挣脱了桎梏，那张脸还红的仿佛要滴出血来，向来人行礼之后手脚忙乱的离开了。

“打扰尼桑美妙的假期，即使是陛下也不能原谅哦……”

即使说着这样表示愤怒的话，弗朗西斯仍旧面上带笑，没有半分不悦的情绪，他的声线十分优雅，吐出来的每个字都带着令人着迷的吸引力，就像是古代水手们口中的海妖塞壬一样。被那样的声音吸引着，即使是立刻去死也心甘情愿。

转过身来的弗朗西斯在看到阿尔弗雷德身后的美人的时候明显眼睛一亮，原本兴趣缺缺的脸上又挂上了那种轻浮却并不令人厌烦的微笑。

“请允许在下为您正式进行一下自我介绍——弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，是集爱与美于一身的宫廷御医哟，如果您能叫在下一声弗朗，那真的是在下的荣幸。”

王耀这才想起弗朗西斯的盛名。

尽管自己不记得与他有过什么交集，不过这个名字常常可以在女仆们闲聊的时候传到他的耳朵里——

总有那么一类人从出生开始就招人羡慕与嫉妒，不论是什么样的场面他们总能应付得游刃有余，度过什么样子的困境都毫不费力，仿佛天生就有着幸运女神的眷顾，厄运永远不会降临到他们的头上。

这位老牌贵族波诺弗瓦的继承人就是这类人，弗朗西斯对争权夺位没什么兴趣，日日沉溺享乐，是人尽皆知的花花公子，但是波诺弗瓦这一辈势微，居然也只有这样一个花花公子拿得出手，弗朗西斯从出生起就是波诺弗瓦唯一的继承人，在家族的庇佑下一路顺风顺水，不知有多少人背地里眼红嫉妒。

更加令人觉得幸运的是弗朗西斯和皇太子一派不合，在阿尔弗雷德继位之后的大清洗中巧妙的躲过一劫。

不过阿尔弗雷德同样倚重他的医术，那是在宇宙纪元中再发达的科技也没办法替代的东西。

“哦呀呀，多么完美的艺术品，这整个庸俗没有半点品位的皇宫都因为您的点缀而起死回生呢。如果可以见到这样的美人，尼桑就勉强原谅这个无礼的叨扰臣子假期的皇帝吧。”

弗朗西斯眨眨那双带笑的桃花眼，明知那不过是一般的奉承之语，但因为是从这个男人口中说出的，显得魅惑而不是浮夸，让人不愿意去敷衍拒绝，而是带着欣喜和感激去接受。同样的话语若是换成旁人，只会被当做无礼的冒犯之语心生不悦。

被男人不吝言辞称赞的“艺术品”王耀却不安的向后退了一步，朝阿尔弗雷德靠了靠，眼神之间有些许的闪烁，头又开始隐隐作痛，有些东西尖叫着想要挣脱束缚，埋在头脑深处的种子似乎遇到了渴望已久的雨水，拼命的想要冲出黑暗，不管不顾向下扎的根在脑海中爆炸一样蔓延分叉，但是深处的束缚是无法突破的屏障，扼杀掉每一个靠近的细胞。

这个男人……我讨厌他——痛苦到要裂开的脑袋最后得出这样的结论。

阿尔弗雷德因为王耀下意识的动作有些难以名状的开心，没有深究那微微颤抖的身体和渐渐扭曲的表情，权且当做是王耀面对陌生人的不安。他反手握住了王耀略微纤细的手掌，指尖冰凉的触感隔着黑色的手套传递到他的掌心。

阿尔安抚似的摩挲着王耀的手，

“耀，这个家伙虽然一副衣冠禽兽的样子，但那把手术刀还算是靠得住。

让他帮你检查一下好吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 提前说明一下美食之间没有感情线


End file.
